Giant Monsters
| image = File:Giant Monsters Icons.png | imagewidth = 200 | Row 1 title = Event | Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXVII }} are limited-time decorations in the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event. __TOC__ They spawn within the Player's town in random locations on Grass, Pavement, or Dirt. There are a total of four different types, with slots to be fought varying from one to four. All of them require at least one fighter to be send in order to eliminate them, however some of have bonus slots that if they are used, the player can obtain a higher reward. The probability of encountering a specific type varies daily. In the beginning only the one slot monster was available. As the event progressed, bonus-slot monsters started to spawn, as well as the chances of encountering this types of monsters increased. The One-slot monster spawned from the beginning of the event until October 25th, the two-slot monster spawned from October 6th until November 4th, the three-slot monster spawned from October 18th until November 12th, and the four-slot monster spawned from November 3rd until the end of the event. Once defeated they yield prize track currencies and have a chance to drop crafting currency depending on the slot and on an amount depending on the act; one obol during Act 1, two obols durings Act 2 and three obols during Act 3. Monster Fighters Several characters have the capacity to fight the in order to defeat them. An initial set were available since Act 1, more characters joined the group for each of the remaining acts. Additional costumes or characters with that ability, can join as well as the player unlocked them from either premium purchases, the prize tracks, or the main questline. Jobs Involved Apu * Fight A Monster - 4h Blinky Monster * Fight A Monster - 4h Cletus * Fight A Monster - 4h Crazy Iguana Lady * Fight A Monster - 4h Death * Fight A Monster - 4h Frinkenstein * Fight A Monster - 4h Gravedigger Billy * Fight A Monster - 4h Herman * Fight A Monster - 4h Homer * Fight A Monster - 4h Krusty * Fight A Monster - 4h Marge * Fight A Monster - 4h Rev. Lovejoy * Fight A Monster - 4h Skinner * Fight A Monster - 4h Space Marshmallow * Fight A Monster - 4h Werewolf Flanders * Fight A Monster - 4h Willie * Fight A Monster - 4h Trivia Gallery File:One Slot Monster Menu.png File:Two Slots Monster Menu.png File:Three Slots Monster Menu.png File:Four Slots Monster Menu.png File:ApuFightingMonster.jpeg|Apu fighting a Blue Monster. File:BonusGiantMonster.jpeg|A monster that spawned in the Flanders' backyard. File:Bonus Monster.jpeg|Apu and Cletus fighting a Giant Yellow Monster. File:Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Selection Slots Filled With Apu and Cletus.jpeg|The screen where characters are sent to fight monsters. File:Space Marshmallow Fighting A Blue Monster.jpeg|Space Marshmallow Fighting A Blue Monster. File:Krusty Fighting Blue Monster Cletus Skinner Fighting Yellow Monster Two Blue Monsters Free And Not Being Fought.jpeg|Krusty Fighting Blue Monster Cletus Skinner Fighting Yellow Monster Two Blue Monsters Free And Not Being Fought. File:Brown Yellow Blue Monsters Space Marshmallow Marge Reverend Lovejoy Comic Book Guy Willie Fighters.jpeg|Brown Yellow Blue Monsters Space Marshmallow Marge Reverend Lovejoy Comic Book Guy Willie Fighters. File:Fight Selection Dialog With 3 Open Slots And A Brown Monster From Act II.jpeg|Fight Selection Dialogue With 3 Open Slots And A Brown Monster From Act II. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Limited Time Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Free Items